The Marvelous Adventures Of The Baby Avengers
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Life in Marvelous Meadows certainly isn't easy, especially if you're the baby Avengers' babysitter! Phil Coulson now has to deal with Tony's new love of bad-words, Loki's mischief, Natasha and Bucky's obsession with weapons, Bruce's overprotectiveness of Clint, Thor's (somewhat obsessive) love of his brother and Pepper's bossiness. Lucky he's got Rhodey and Steve to help him out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Marvelous Adventures Of The Baby Avengers**

**AaAaAaAaAa**

A/N:: Okay So I was having writer's block with 'Mommy's Boys' and I wanted to do something Halloweeny so...this came out in an attempt to stump my writer's block and the next chapter of Mommy's boys will be up Sunday night! Until then enjoy this! Oh and BTW, the Baby Avengers VS Baby X-Men comic is offically out and I'm SOOOO going to buy it this weekend! :D But Previews are up online so go check them out! Okay, on with the story...OH! One more thing, there's going to be sorta couples in this but since they're only babies it's nothing to heavy or even mild it's just soft little stuff you know? Little kid romance...even if the majority of it is slash. So we got: Stony, Hulkeye, Black Winter(Natasha/Bucky), Thorki. I swear this is it...enjoy.

**AaAaAaAaAa**

"Pwepare to face 'da wath of 'da vampiwre!" 2-year old Loki called out and the other children all froze.

"Thor stop your brother!" 3-year old Bruce hissed at his blonde companian as the youngest in the room buried his little chubby face into Bruce's chest,"He's scaring us!"

"BROOOTHER!" 3-year old Thor called out and started to search the room for him,"Brother stop yous games! Yous is scaring everyones!"

Loki's head popped out from behind the couch and he grinned, showing off his fake vampire fangs,"But Brudder 'dat's the point!" He sighed and then hissed at the smaller children who squeeled and clung to the nearest person.

"WOKI!" 2-year old Pepper shouted and stomped over to him fuming, the little black-haired boy only laughed and disappeared back behind the couch.

"Me no wike him!" 1-year old Clint Barton cried and hid his face in Bruce's chest, trembling in the other boy's arms.

"Loki stop it!" Bruce said in his most threatening voice, he didn't like it when Clint was upset. When the one-year old was upset, he was upset and when Bruce was upset everyone was upset.

The boy in question climbed up the back of the couch, crossed his arms and pouted,"Fine." He scowled,"But I don'ts see what the big dweal is! Cwint's such a baby!"

"He IS a baby." Pepper barked,"And you're such a meanie!"

Loki's pout faded and he tumbled onto the couch-cushions giggling,"Meanie! Meanie!" Over and Over.

"What's going on in here?" A firmilar voice rang out and all the kids' head turned to the doorway where their baby-sitter, 15 year-old Phil Coulson stood in his Halloween costume holding one wiggley toddler in his arms and a bunch of other kids following him.

"Loki's being a meanie!" Pepper cried out and Phil sighed, setting the wiggley child down on the floor with his friends and putting his hands on his hips.

"Loki what have I told you about getting into the Halloween stuff early?" He asked and Loki took his fangs out of his mouth.

"To not do." He said softly, eyes darting down to the floor.

"And I leave for 5 minutes to wash Tony's face and you think it's okay to put on something and try and scare the little ones?" Coulson asked and Loki shuffled.

"I'm sowwy Coulson." He said and hugged the baby-sitter's leg.

"Now don't let me catch you in the Halloween stuff again!" Coulson said as he sat down on the couch beside the little 2-year old,"Your mommies and Daddies left your Halloween stuff here with you so I can take you all out trick or treating tomorrow."

3 year-old Rhodey tugged on Coulson's pant-leg,"When will they be back?" He asked, not that he didn't like Coulson or anything. He just didn't like Loki and his annoying pranks and the way Clint would cry soon after said pranks ooccured.

Coulson lifted Rhodey up onto his knee,"They'll be here to pick you up Monday Morning so that means you get to spend the weekend here with me."

"Cans wes has pizzas fors dinners thens?" 2 year-old Natasha asked as she climbed up onto the couch by herself and crawled onto Coulson's lap.

"Sure thing Tasha, and after we get home we can all watch a movie before bed."

"WOW!" 3-year old Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes said in unsion, "We're going to up way past our usual bedtimes!"

Coulson smiled and raised an eyebrow,"Would you prefer to go to bed as soon as we get back?"

"Shut up Steve!" 2 year-old Tony Stark barked and nudged his friend hard in the ribs,"I want to stay up!" He added in a whisper so Coulson wouldn't hear.

"But Tony, it'll be past our bedtimes..."

"You're so lame." Tony rolled his eyes and Steve looked on the verge of tears.

"I am not lame!" He shouted at the other boy, voice cracking a little and he turned to face Coulson,"I'm not right?"

Coulson smiled down at him,"Actually Steve, I think you're very cool."

Steve grinned and placed his little hands on his hips,"See Tony? Coulson thinks I'm cool!"

"Coulson thinks everybody's cool!" Tony pouted before climbing up onto the couch and snuggling up beside the babysitter.

Coulson smiled, he knew this little trick Tony would always try to pull on him. Act extra adorable so Phil would do something he wanted,"Something on your mind Lil'Man?"

Tony stared up at Phil with big, sad puppy dog eyes and in his sweetest voice asked,"Can we watch some Halloween movies?"

"That depends, what kind of Halloween movies?"

"Scary!" Tony and Rhodey shouted in unison and Pepper and Steve whimpered. Phil noticed this and shook his head.

"How about Scooby Doo?"

Tony pouted and crossed his arms,"Fine but it's not really scary."

Phil smirked,"You might be singing a different tune when you're watching it."

**AaAaAaAaAa**

Phil chuckled when he noticed how quiet the room had gotten when the 10 children had all started to watch 'Scooby Doo on Zombie Island', Even Tony had shut up and was staring at the TV with big, scared eyes.

Clint trembled at the sight of the cat-creatures and the zombies, clinging to Bruce like a life-line and the older boy in turn, clung back. Pepper and Rhodey were both eating some popcorn, not taking their little eyes off the screen and Natasha and Bucky were watching with big grins. Steve had his teddy-bear(Which was named Bucky-bear Since Bucky had given it to him) in his little hands and everytime something scary would happen he'd hold it up in front of his eyes to block his vision. Loki, Thor and Tony were all sitting close together, The blonde toddler holding onto his brother's hands and when one of the cat-creatures jumped out, Tony grabbed the 2 year-old's other hand.

Then the movie ended and the babysitter smiled, turning off the TV and scooping a half-asleep Clint into his arms,"Okay Bedtime."

"But Coulson! We not tired!" Tony protested, rubbing his eyes and surpressing a yawn.

"That's not really convincing buddy." Coulson chuckled once more, picking up the Stark boy in his other arm."Besides it's getting late and if you don't go to bed the Cat-Creatures will get you!" He teased, not aware that the other 8 children started to shake and tremble in fear.

"We shoulds go to beds Tony!" Pepper said quickly, racing ahead of Coulson with Natasha at her side.

"Yeps!" The other girl said as Coulson and the others followed them into the guestrooms where they were staying. Phil's own parents were out of town for the week but before leaving the helped their son set the room up for the children. 8 cots had been set up and an old crib had been pushed against the wall, there was already a bed in there for one of the kid's to sleep in.

Setting Clint down in the crib, Phil turned to help the others into their beds. Tony had claimed the bed and was busy trying to scale up the side and onto the mattress, Steve was already in the cot between Tony and Bucky holding onto Bucky-Bear for dear life and his bestfriend was completely hidden under the covers. Natasha was in the cot beside Bucky's and Phil helped Pepper climb into the cot across from her. Thor's hands shook as he pulled his blanket up over his head and his brother rolled his eyes before flipping over onto his side and looking away. Rhodey pulled his pillow over his head and buried his face into the matress(Prefering to sleep on his stomach instead of his back) and Bruce was already drifting off in his own cot.

"Goodnight guys." Phil said softly and flicked off the light, recieving a chorus of 'Night Phils' as he shut the door and went back into the living room to watch a movie by himself.

**AaAaAaAaAa**

Tony's eyes burst open in fear, he'd heard something coming from the kitchen! The brunette crawled out of bed making sure to be as quiet as possible as tip-toed over to Steve's cot and tapped on the other boy's shoulder.

"Steve...Steve wake up please..." He said softly and the blonde opened his baby blue eyes.

"T-Tony? Tony what is it?" Steve asked with a yawn but Tony shushed him.

"Steve something's in the kitchen!" Tony whispered, "There's something in the kitchen! It's going to get us!"

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed,"Tony that movie must have really scared you if you think that the-"

CRASH!

The other children's eyes all burst open and the children began shouting things at eachother.

"What was 'dat?!"

"Me scared!"

"PHIL!"

"This isn't funny guys!"

"What's going on?"

"Phil! Phil! Phil"

"GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Brother! Brother hold me!"

"Everybody shut up and listens to me!" Tony screamed and put his hands on his hips, all eyes turned to him. "There's something in the kitchen and I'ms guessing it already gots Phil! So we're on our own now! We gots to face that monster and avenge Coulson! Who's with me!?"

Nobody said a thing at first but Thor raised his hand and asked,"Does being with yous mean having to go into the kitchen with the monster?"

Tony frowned and sighed,"Yes dummy! Now come on!" he barked and started to walk towards the door.

"Tony don't!" Steve screamed and jumped out his cot, running to stop the toddler from running off to face the monster alone and grabbing the other boy's arm. "He'll get yous too!"

"Thens whats you wants to dos?" Tony asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We needs a plans of attack!" Steve said as Tony jerked his arm free.

"I has a plan, Attack!" He shouted before making a mad dash out of the room with an angry Steve following him and shouting,"STOP!"

Bucky crawled out of his cot and onto the floor, getting up quickly he chased after the two. "YOU CAN'T GO ALONES! THE MONSTER'LL GETS YOU BOTHS!"

Natasha screamed,"Bucky nos!" and tumbled out of her own cot and onto the floor, knocking over Pepper, Thor and Loki's cots.

"HEY!" Loki protested storming out after the red-head, wanting to give her a piece of his little two-year old mind and Thor yelped in terror.

"BROOOOOOTHER! NOOOOOOOOO!" The blonde screamed in fear racing out after him and waking Bruce in the process.

"Wha's Going ons?" The brunette asked rubbing his eyes. Pepper pulled him out of bed and started to fill him in on what was happening.

"Dere's a monster in the kitchen and everyone's going afta it!" She told Bruce,"We has to go saves the others!"

Bruce nodded and ambled over to Clint's crib, the baby was very much awake and staring out at the room curiously. The brunette smiled warmly at him and carefully took him out of the crib, Bruce was strong for his age so he had no problem carrying the little blonde out to the kitchen with Pepper at his side.

No less then 5 minutes after they left a confused Rhodey sat up in bed,"Hello?" He called out but everyone else was gone

**AaAaAaAaAa**

Two dark figures moved around in the kitchen, there was a soft 'popping' sound coming from the microwave set on the Island and once one of the figures opened up the fridge and took something out.

"Theys is getting stuffs to cook us in." Tony whispered to Steve who nodded in agreement.

"What shoulds we do?" The little blonde whispered.

"I says we grabs da' kitchen knives and cooks 'dem!" Natasha hissed out in anger, how dare these monsters cook Phil!?

Bucky nodded and grinned,"I likes that idea!'

Pepper shook her head,"Well I don'ts thinks that's a good idea..."

"You gots a betters one?" Bucky asked as Loki stood up.

"Is has an ideas!" He told everyone and before any of the other children could react, he leapt up onto the island.

"BROOOOOTHER!" Thor screamed out, jumping up after him in yet another attempt to save his brother's life.

"NO THOR!" Everyone else screamed as one of the figures shouted,"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The children gasped at the langauage and Steve covered Clint's ears,"He said a bad word!"

Suddenly the lights went on in the kitchen and a confused looking Phil stood in the doorway taking in the sight of the 7 children hiding behind the island, Thor standing on the island and Loki on one of his bestfriend's shoulders.

"What's going on?" He asked just as the 7 children who were still on the floor ran over to him and hugged his legs screaming things like,"You're alive!" over and over.

"Ofcourse I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" Coulson asked.

"BECAUSE THE MONSTERS WERE GOING TO EATS YOU!" Bruce screamed out and pointed to the two people standing in the kitchen, one of whom was still trying to pry Loki off his shoulders.

"Guys, these are my friends Nick Fury and Maria Hill! I invited them over to watch a movie!" Phil laughed and rolled his eyes, hurrying to remove Loki from Nick's shoulders.

"He said a bad word!" Pepper said pointing at Fury who sighed.

"Phil why'd you invite us over if your on supernanny duties?" Maria asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I thought they were all asleep!" Phil protested.

"What does Fuck means?" Tony asked innocently and everyone went quiet.

"FURY!"

"It wasn't my fault! I was ambushed by a flying brat and so I couldn't help it!"

"Seriously Coulson what's it means?!"

"TONY! Stop saying that!"

"Fuck Whys?"

"TONY!"

**AaAaAaAaAa**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Marvelous Adventures Of The Baby Avengers Part 2**

**AaAaAaAaAa**

The baby avengers were all playing peacefully in the living room and Phil was enjoying the uncommon silence. The 15-year old had told them that if they didn't behaive today, he wouldn't take them trick-or-treating and sure enough they all obeyed.

Steve and Bucky were coloring in their coloring book as Tony and Rhodey played with some legos. Across the room Pepper, Natasha and Loki were having a tea-party(With Bucky-Bear who Steve had asked them to babysit) and Thor and Bruce were playing with some dinosaurs. As for Clint...

A loud piercing cry broke the comfortable silence and made Coulson flinch and the toddlers jump. Thor who had been climbing up a chair with a T-rex in hand let go and hit the floor sending the dino flying into Tony's lego tower. The brunette screamed and started to bawl as chunks of his tower flew into the tea-cups at the Tea-party and a few hit Bucky and Steve.

"Tony!" Steve barked and stomped over to him, the other boy was still crying and trying to build his tower again as the blonde aproached and kicked it over. "_Poop head!_"

Tony glared up at Steve with tears still rolling down his chubby little cheeks,"Why you being meanie?"

"You dids that on popouse!"

"Did not!"

The two looked like they were about to rip eachother's head off and they might have if Loki hadn't stomped over to them, clutching the toy teapot in his arms.

"Hey Stupid-Heads!" He hissed,"Yous gots 'egos in the tea!"

Steve and Tony both glared at Loki,"It not weal tea!" Tony shouted and pushed Loki over. The little boy fell onto his back and whimpered, that really hurt! Thor saw this and glared at his friends, how dare they push Loki?!

The angry blonde stormed over to them and pushed them both onto the floor,"Don't yous pick on my brother!" He screamed, helping Loki to his feet,"I luv my brother and whens I gow up I'm goings to mawwy him and he be my wueen!"

Tony sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest,"You can'ts mawwy you brudder Thow!"

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"You just can'ts!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can Too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"EVEWYBODY SHUT UP!" Pepper screamed.

Phil came back into the living room rocking a wailing Clint in his arms in a disperate attempt to sooth him, the baby didn't get much sleep last night after the toddlers' ambush on Fury and Maria and was extremely cranky.

"What's going on?" He asked and the little blonde in his arms sobbed harder and harder into his chest.

"Thor smashed my tower!"

"Tony threw Legos at me!"

"Did not and you pushed me!"

"You started it!"

"Dey wuined our teapaty!"

Coulson sighed as Clint continued on thrashing and crying and set him down beside Bruce.

"Guys, Please no fighting! I don't care who started it and what not! Clint didn't get much sleep, is tired and cranky and sick! Please just let me take care of him!" Coulson pleaded.

Bruce stared down at Clint. "Sick?" He asked and the baby gurgled in response.

The 3-year-old smiled and started to rub circles on Clint's tummy, it always seemed to relax the infant and calm the blond down when he was like that. Clint smiled and relaxed, slumping back into the couch-cushions.

Phil smiled at this and gestured towards the two,"Now why can't you all behaive like that?"

Steve shrugged,"We not in lub with eachodder."

"Well Thow lubs Woki." Tony pointed out and Coulson sighed.

"You are all so impossible." He said, moving to sit down on the couch beside Clint and Bruce to make sure the mischeivious but adorable baby didn't get into trouble.

**AaAaAaAaAa**

It was about 3 hours later when Steve noticed that Tony was being strangely quiet and even avoiding Rhodey. The little blond waddled over to him and looked over his shoulder. The 2-year-old was building something out of Legos behind the couch.

Steve frowned, Tony seemed sad. It was then that Steve had a brilliant idea and hurried back over to where he and Bucky had left their color book. The blond ripped out a page he'd colored himself(a yellow and red robot) and then wandered back over to Tony, tapping him on the shoulder.

The brunette whiped his head around and when he noticed it was Steve bugging him, was about to yell when the drawing was thrust into his chubby little hands and Steve said softly,"I Sowwy."

Tony looked at the little red and yellow robot for a minute before pulling Steve into a hug. "Mes Toos."

**AaAaAaAaAa**

Across the room Thor and Loki were munching on some bags of miniture doritos that Loki had solen from Coulson's box of Halloween Candy to hand out.

"Did ou mean it?" The younger boy spoke up after a minute.

"What does thou mean?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Dat when we goins grow ups yous going to mawwy me and we wule As-A-gard?" Loki asked and Thor nodded.

"Yep." Thor nodded eargerly,"Yous and mes be king and wueen and we wule da' kingdom!"

Loki smiled,"I wike to wule As-A-Gard wit ou."

Thor smiled back,"Den it's our pwan!"

**AaAaAaAaAa**

That night after everyone had returned from Trick-Or-Treating and Coulson had labeled and hiddened their bags of candy do the toddlers couldn't get into it, The kiddies were all going to bed.

Clint's tummy was still hurting him and the little blond had refused to leave Bruce's side. The two were currently curled up together on Bruce's cot, the older boy holding the baby close so he wouldn't tumble out of bed.

In one of the nearbye cots, Thor and Loki were snuggled up and happy, both dreaming about when they were older and muscley and the king and queen of Asgard.

Steve was half asleep himself when he felt somebody poking him in the side,"Up Steve. Up Steve. Up Steve." A little voice whined and the blonde opened his eyes to find himself staring into the brown ones that belonged to Tony Stark.

"Tony?" He asked in confusion, holding Bucky-Bear close.

"...I had a nightmare..." Tony said softly, looking down at the floor."...Can I sleep wit you?"

Steve stared at Tony for a minute before rolling over and letting the younger boy crawl into bed with him,"Sure."

Tony smiled and snuggled up close to Steve' and Bucky-Bear, shutting his eyes and smiling. "Twanks Steve. Night."

"G'night Tony." Steve smiled and shut his eyes, resting his forhead against Tony's.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Marvelous Adventures Of The Baby Avengers Part 3**

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

"DECK DA HALLS WIT BELLS OB HOLLY-"

"THOR SHUT UP!" Tony screamed and threw a pillow at the blonde,"Sewiously! It's not even Chwistmas yet!

Thor stood there quietly for a few minutes before braking out into another song,"DASSING THEW DA SNOW IN A ONE HOWSE OPEN SLEIGH-"

Loki, who was having yet another one of his famous Tea-parties, only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Give it up Stawk, Thow's been singing Chwistmas songs since dis mowning!"

"LAUGHING ALL DA...Uh...JINGLE BELLS BATMAN SMELLS WOBIN LAID AN EGG! BATMOBILE BWOKE IT'S WHEEL AND DA' JOKEW GOT AWAYYYYYY!"

Tony groaned and buried his head underneath a pillow,"SHUT UP!"

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS JONGLE ALL DA' WAY!"

The little genius moaned and sat up,"Thor! I sweaw to you, if you don't shut up in da' next 5 minutes..."

"FWOSTY DA' SNOWMAN WAS A-"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed and pounced ontop of the blonde, grabbing and pulling his hair. "SHUT UP!"

"PHIL! PHIL! PHIL! TONY HUWTING ME!" Thor screamed and ran around the room, trying to knock the littler boy off his shoulders. The two were running by Loki, Pepper, Rhodey, Clint and Natasha's tea-party when Thor tripped over some building blocks that Bruce, Steve and Bucky had left out and sent the two tumbling into the table the teapot was on.

"GUYS!" Pepper shouted,"Dis is da' weason we cannot hab nice things!"

Loki, who had grabbed his teapot as soon as he saw what was unfolding with Thor, Tony and the blocks, groaned. "Stop wuining my teapawties!"

Thor's eyes darted down to look at the floor and avoid his little brother's gaze,"Sowwy Woki."

Loki crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the others,"All I wants is to has a teapawty! Is that too much to ask fow?!"

Both Thor and Tony went quiet and the little god of mischief returned to his party. About then Steve, Bruce and Bucky came running into the room. Steve and Bruce had toy water-guns in their hands and were making gun-sounds as they chased Bucky around.

Rhodey sighed and took a sip of his tea(Which was actually some Diet Root beer that Loki had gotten trick or treating along with abunch candy and chips that were serving as food). "Fiwst we get invaded by Thow and Tony and nows we in a violent neighbouwhood with gun-chases."

Loki sighed and set his gummy-sandwitch down. The little god got up from his seat and marched over to Steve,"Stand down soldiew man!"

Steve raised an eyebrow but then caught on and grinned,"What awe youw owdews Genewal Loki Siw?"

Loki grinned and took Steve's water-gun,"No shooting in this awea! Dewe are too many people! Mission Succsessful!"

Steve, Bruce and Bucky all exchanged grins,"What should wes do nows Siw!"

"Steve, you, Bwuce and Bucky's new mission is to get Tony and Thow! 'Dey is wowking fow the enemey!" Loki ordered and Thor and Tony's eyes widened.

"Hey wait! We nos enemies!" Thor screamed but the other three boys were already charging them. Thor and Tony screamed and ran down the hall and out the back door to the backyard with the others close on their tail.

Loki smirked proudly at his work and sat back down. "And 'Dat's how you gets rid of pests."

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

Tony and Thor climbed up the large oak-tree in the backyard and sat on one of the branches. Their legs dangled over the edge and they watched as Steve, Bucky and Bruce rand around looking for them.

About then, Tony could hear voices and people talking. Curiosity got the better of him and the little brunette crawled out further on the branch, he was unaware that he was now going into the next lot.

"TONY BE CAWEFUL!" Steve shouted out when he noticed that his friend was now dangerously far out on the branch. Unfortantly, he caught Tony off guard and the little boy fell off the branch and into the next Lot(Seperated by a giant fence).

Steve gasped and ran over to the tree, climbing up himself and crawling down the branch to see what had become of Tony. The brunette was lying on his back, crushing a bush.

"Hang on Tony, I'ms coming to get you!" He called down and dropped down into the next yard.

Bruce and Bucky climbed up the tree after him and sat beside Thor, watching as Steve tried to get Tony to sit up. "Guys come hewe! Tony's huwt I think!"

"Alwight Steve!" Bucky nodded and swung down into the bushes beside Tony and Steve, followed by both Thor and Bucky.

"You alwight Tony?" Steve asked as he craddled his friend's head in his arms. The other boy opened his eyes weakly.

"Steve...? Where are we?" He asked.

The blonde looked around, It was the first time he relized that the lot beside Phil's house wasn't somebody's back-yard and that he had no idea how the others were going to get back to Phil's house.

"...I don't know..." He said softly.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**


	4. Chapter 4

The Marvelous Adventures Of The Baby Avengers Part 4

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

"Lunch time!" Coulson called out from the kitchen as he set a plate full of dinosaur chicken nuggets down on the tavle beside the rest of the food. "C'mon! It's first come, first serve!"

"YAY!" Natasha screamed out, jumping up from her seat at the table and running towards the kitchen with everyone else close behind.

"CHICKEN NUGGIES!" Rhodey called out.

"I WANS A T-WEX NUGGIE!" Loki shouted.

Phil only chuckled and helped the little toddlers into their seats, dividing up some food amoungst the children and then sitting down himself. Still, something was missing from this picture. Then Phil figured it out.

"Thor! Bruce! Steve! Bucky! Tony! Come and eat!" He called out but frowned when none of the 5 boys came running, it wasn't like them to miss a meal.

"GUYS! COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Still no one came, and Phil was getting more and more worried with every second they weren't there. Eventually, the babysitter couldn't take it and ran out into the living room in search of the toddlers, calling out their names.

"THOR! BRUCE! STEVE! BUCKY! TONY! BRUCE! BUCKY! STEVE! TONY! THOR! COME GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

To his growing horror, Phil realized that no one was there. Ignoring the growing urge to panic and call 911, the teenager ran upstairs and begin checking room to room, searching for a flash of blonde hair or some little eyes peaking out at him but there wasn't.

"COME ON GUYS! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" He shouted, hoping to god that the little toddlers would rush out of their hiding places. Maybe they had fallen asleep somewhere and didn't hear him? Maybe they had woken up and where in the kitchen now? Phil rushed back downstairs, praying that they would be with the others.

But they weren't.

"Guys," He asked, out of breath from all that running and searching for the little troublesome tots. "Do you know where Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Tony and Thor are?"

"Bwuce wost?!" Clint asked from his eye-chair, his little blue eyes beginning to fill with tears at the thought of never seeing his friend again. "I WANS BWUCIE!"

"Tony's gone!" Pepper and Rhodey both screamed out, scared of the idea of Tony being all alone and scared somewhere where people could get him and hurt him. "We has to finds Tony!"

"BRUDDER!" Loki shrieked out in terror. Sure he had been fantasizing about the day when his older, annoying, idiot brother disappeared but now that it finally came he was horrified! "BRUDDER!"

With a sigh, Phil realized that telling the other toddlers about their friends' disappearances wasn't his best idea since they were too young to really help.

AaAaAaAaAaAa

So guys, I'm sorry for the late delay but this story is giving me serious writer's block so it may only get updated once every month but I promise to finish. I also apologize for the small size of this chappie but I have so much going on right now! Exams, Suspension from school, loosing my laptop for a month... Anyway I'm sorry...^ Not my best work


	5. Update

Hey guys, long time no update. Anyway, I have this bad habbit and I'm sure that you might have noticed by now, but I tend to jump into a fandom, write a lot of fanfictions and then move on(I'm still in the fandoms but i just don't write them much anymore). Anyway, I've taken this story as far as my avengers fandom skills would take me and I've hit the end of the road.

That's why I'm putting this up for adoption.

If you want to take it, All you have to do is message me and there's only a few rules to this:

1) Keep the pairings I've already set (Stony, Hulkeye, Thorki, Bucky/Natasha, Pepper/Rhodey)

2) Unless you age them up in later chapters, keep it innocent.

3) Link/message me when it's done, I'd like to see it

So anyways, this is the end of the line for us. I'd really like to see some reviews and hear your thoughts on the story as it comes to a close (And yes, I know that I left a big cliffhanger but I forgot how I was going to end it, Sorry, please don't kill me.)

Until Next times readers, it's been nice.

~Femalefonzie


	6. Final update

The story has been adopted by Lexicon04, if you want to read more then go their profile found here.

u/3862881/

Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
